


[podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing

by RuthWonderly (HighSeasMarginalia)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSeasMarginalia/pseuds/RuthWonderly
Summary: A podfic of dollsome's "i'd like for you and i to go romancing":"In which people keep mistaking Crowley and Aziraphale for a couple, and Aziraphale starts to wonder if there might be something to it."





	[podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd like for you and i to go romancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055863) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Title: i'd like for you and i to go romancing

Author: dollsome

Length: 0:47:50 


End file.
